Your Deceptions
by nightxinxthextwlight
Summary: Wedge has been taken prisoner by Imperials, and has the chance to bargain for his life from Luke - who's grown to accept his 'destiny' with Vader. After TESB, AU. Rated M for sexual themes and violence. Luke/Wedge slash.


**Title: Your Deceptions.**

**Pairing: Luke/Wedge. Slash.**

**Rating: M for dark themes.**

**Summary: Wedge has been taken prisoner by Imperials, and has the chance to bargain for his life from Luke - who's grown to accept his 'destiny' with Vader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**

**Author's Note: I began planning this during the week, but I had tests to study for so writing it was strictly out of the question until now. I've probably never written anything this...well, anything like this in a long time, so please bear with me!**

Your Deceptions

"This rebel crashed his fighter on the planet below, we were fortunate to retrieve him."

Wedge Antilles was only barely aware of what was going on around him as consciousness returned to him, figures blurry at first before his eyes. He was aware that his arms were being held, and not in a compassionate way either, so he had to be a prisoner. What had happened to his X-wing? Was the rest of Rogue Squadron alright? He knew he wasn't ready to lead a squadron, but with his commander's failure to rendezvous, he had been promoted without squeezing in a word edgewise. Now because so, he was taken prisoner and the rest of his men could be out there, stranded, injured, or even quite possibly dead.

A respirator hissed, "What is your name, rebel?"

"N-not...telling..."

"It would be useless to resist now. There's nothing left for you outside these walls."

"Antilles...W-Wedge Antilles."

The name rang too true to Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, as he looked down upon the young brunette pilot. Many times, he had heard that name repeated in the sleep of another young pilot, one he took the time to watch over during the night cycle. He couldn't kill this rebel without losing the trust of the only being he held dear, but perhaps he could have some use. Vader turned around and took a few steps away before pausing to think. The young man looked both confused and scared, as if he knew where he was and why, but not what would happen to him. That theme was common amongst prisoners taken by the Empire.

"Send him to my son. He will deal with him."

There was no question from the troopers, as they turned away, dragging Wedge with them. He couldn't even test his legs, to see if they even worked still, because of the way the stormtroopers dragged him along. Vader's last words left him confused - son? Lord Vader had a son? It was difficult thinking of the Emperor's loyal servant as even human, let alone a father. His son was probably as ruthless as him, and therefore worth fearing. When the troopers finally shoved him to the floor somewhere, he heard the snap of a door shutting behind him. Wedge really didn't want to get up, nothing could get any better in such a place as the Executor herself.

"Of all the rebels they captured, it had to be you."

He knew that voice, there was no mistaking that voice. Looking up, Wedge noticed the familiar mop of blond hair, though it seemed to be combed properly for one of the first times ever - or at least since Wedge had known him. Those crystal blue eyes were unmistakable as well, though they didn't hold the care and compassion they usually did, but rather a cold sort of victory. Slowly dragging himself to his feet, Wedge gulped as he was watched, as every small movement he made was mentally documented in the other young man's mind. He stood there, under the eyes of the blond, unsure of what to say or do. Should he make a wrong move, no doubt his life would be forfeit.

"Good, Antilles. You understand me perfectly."

"Wait," Wedge took a breath, "Did you just read my mind?"

"I can feel your thoughts. There's a lot more I can do now with the Force, would you like to see?"

As much as Wedge was tempted, he shook his head, knowing full well that a voice that held that much malice could not have good intentions. What had happened to the boy he knew? How had he ended up as Darth Vader's son? There were so many questions in his mind, all jumbling together in a flurry of massive confusion. It was obvious that the blond had heard these questions, despite the fact that they were not said aloud, as he let out an amused yet victorious laugh. Wedge knew something was wrong, this young man was filled with darkness, it couldn't possibly have been his former commander, the former Rogue Leader.

"Your thoughts betray you, Wedge," the man spoke.

"What happened to you, Luke? Why are you behaving like this?"

"Silence! My name is Lord Skywalker, not -"

Wedge stepped forward stubbornly, "You'll always be Luke to me. My innocent, farmboy Luke."

"I don't seem to be either anymore, if you failed to notice."

Oh, of course Wedge had not failed to notice this, but it didn't seem to matter. Luke Skywalker always had one strong weakness - his love for others, but specifically for Wedge himself, as well as the Princess Leia Organa and even Han Solo. If anyone would be able to get through to him, it'd have to be one of the three, so this was one day he was glad to be Wedge Antilles. He kept walking forward, until there was only a meter's distance between himself and Luke. There was too much pride in Luke's expression, as if he expected nothing else but a personal victory. Wedge would have to prove him wrong.

"I know what you wish to do, Wedge. Rest assured, it will not work."

"I know you haven't forgotten me. Our flights together, our nights together..."

Luke scoffed, "Our life has never been poetry."

The brunette's opinion much differed. They had been two young pilots, fighting for a good cause, who found most of their comfort within the embrace of each other. The two of them had flown among the clouds of the planets, among the stars of the galaxy, and Wedge felt very much that their life together was basic poetry. They were two orphans who needed each other, though it didn't seem as if Luke was an orphan anymore. Lord Vader couldn't possibly be the boy's father, could he? He hadn't always been Vader, everyone knew he just appeared when the Empire did, so it was possible, but the odds were astronomical.

"Quiet your thoughts, Wedge. Lord Vader is my father, and I am as twisted as he is."

"Twisted?" Wedge asked, "Is that what you are? You'll always be dashing to me."

Luke hadn't even the chance to realize what is was Wedge said before the other pilot had taken two more steps forward, close enough to press his lips to the blond before him - and that's exactly what he did. The son of the Dark Lord had initially found himself reciprocating, before he actually realized that it was he was doing. As soon as all rational thought returned to him, he bit the lip of the Corellian pilot, causing a small inkling of blood to ooze from Wedge's lip as he pulled back. The blond looked absolutely furious, as if he were quite seriously out for blood, and though Wedge's exterior was calm, he was terrified on the inside.

"What in _krething_ Hell was that, Antilles? Answer me!" Luke cried angrily.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it! You used to love our intimate moments together!"

"A Sith feels no love, and as soon as the Emperor is gone, that is exactly what I will be! My father's apprentice!"

"That's not a very promising life, _Lord_ Skywalker!"

There was little time before Wedge's angry comment caused his body to crush against the wall painfully. His eyes had closed during the action, put upon opening them, he saw that he was pinned there by Luke himself. The blond's eyes flashed over in anger as he leaned in and captured Wedge's lips roughly and painfully, demanding entrance to the pilot's mouth. Wedge had no choice but to comply, feeling pain within his jaw, yet the swelling in his pants was unmistakable. How could he be so turned on when his lover was behaving so ruthlessly? There was no doubt that Luke was enjoying it, the swell in his pants noticeable as well.

"I'm going to show you, Antilles, I'm in charge now."

His mouth then descended to Wedge's neck, biting hard and leaving teeth marks. The brunette could not contain a cry at that moment, though the sound of his voice caused Luke to grind against him even harder. Wedge was panting heavily, feeling both pain and immense eroticism at the same time. As Luke began to unzip Wedge's flight suit, he began to impale his teeth farther down, around the young man's collar bone and shoulders. Letting out a sound that was halfway between a groan and a moan, Wedge wound his legs around the to-be Sith Lord's waist, holding him as close to his body as he possibly could.

"You've got a weakness, L-Luke...you l-love me, that's your weakness."

His teeth tugged on skin a moment, "I do not love you! A Sith Lord loves nobody!"

"Prove it, Luke. Prove to me that you don't love me."

As if attempting to prove to Wedge that he had no feeling for him, the blond roughly tugged the flight suit off the brunette's arms, and shoved it down around his waist. Stepping back, he unhooked the legs around his own waist and shoved the pilot to the floor, looking over him a moment at the bruising marks he had left. Using the Force with a swish of his hand, the orange suit flew off the Corellians legs, and there before him stood Wedge in only a T-shirt and boxers. It was no secret to Luke that the other young man wore no real clothing beneath his flight suit, as it caused him to heat up immensely within the X-wing fighter.

"I will _fuck_ you, harder than you've ever been fucked before, until your ass _bleeds_ for me."

Wedge gulped, and braced himself when Luke grabbed his shirt and tugged him off the floor. Shoving the brunette against the wall again, Luke pushed down Wedge's boxers quicker than he ever had before, partially inducting the use of the Force into his action. His own pants were the only thing standing between them now, but with another flick of his wrist, his pants were suddenly gone and both the pilots - if Luke could be called one anymore - stood, with their glory hanging out for the other to see. Luke pressed himself as close as he could against the other, eliciting a moan from Wedge just before Luke began to position himself.

"P-please Luke...there is good in you, I know there is..."

"You're a fool, Antilles," the blond hissed out.

No more than a moment later, he shoved himself deep within the Corellian, without having prepared him whatsoever, taking his dryly and painfully. Wedge screamed, louder than he ever remembered screaming, and caught up in the excitement, Luke bit down on his neck again. Wedge subconsciously wrapped his legs back around Luke's waist, making the action easier for Luke as he pulled himself out slowly and impaled himself within the other pilot again. Luke's eyes gleamed maniacally, his hands gripping Wedge's shoulders while holding him against the wall. Sweat was training from Wedge's hair to his pain-filled eyes as he looked up as his lover.

"You've always meant...the world, to me. Don't...forget me..."

Luke wasn't even listening to Wedge's words at first, but suddenly he felt weird, and drained. He was supposed to be a to-be Sith Lord, the son of Lord Vader, with a malicious and twisted mind that could be unaffected by anyone. The problem wasn't within himself, though - it was Wedge. The brunette pilot's life force was fading, as the pain in his eyes grew stronger. It was only then that Luke realized what he was doing, what he was causing. His own lover, his Wedge was dying, losing the will to live, only because Luke had pledged himself to dark and was attempting to hurt him. Luke was determined to prove he didn't love Wedge anymore, but he couldn't - he still loved him.

"S-sorry...I couldn't save you..."

As the Corellian's eyes closed and he fell unconscious, Luke began to feel horrified with himself. He couldn't do this, he couldn't kill the only man he had ever truly loved. Pulling out of Wedge and lightening his grip, the blond let his lover's body fall to the ground, before falling himself to his knees beside him. Luke was barely aware that tears were streaking down his face as he reached out to Wedge's life force. It was still there, but fading quickly, so Luke latched onto it with all the life inside of him. Everything was spinning within him, and he felt faint. Just before he fell to the floor himself, Luke promised himself that he wouldn't allow Wedge to die.

"I love you, Wedge..."

The brunette heard his proclamation, somewhere in his mind, and it kept him holding onto the life he held so dear. He knew it was true, he knew Luke still loved him...and he was faintly aware that Luke was trying to save his life, as well. Forcing his eyes open as quickly as he could in this pain, he glanced over beside him, where Luke lay unconscious, his hand grasping Wedge's as if they were graphed together. The Corellian pilot squeezed back, and smiled at the thought - despite the horrible condition and situation they both seemed to be in, he had saved Luke, and the blond had in return saved him as well.

Luke's eyes remained closed, but he spoke softly, "I couldn't let you die."

"Oh, Luke...I knew there was good in you, I just knew it...you deceived me into thinking -"

"I deceived myself into thinking that there wasn't. I love you, Wedge."

"I love you, too," he replied, smiling, "I always will, no matter what, through all your deceptions."


End file.
